


Let Me Look After You

by DiamondPencilsZ



Series: Life Of A Strawberry Hairstylist [3]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Alternate Universe - Wolves, Cross-Posted on Toyhou.se, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cross-Posted on deviantArt, F/M, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22761244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondPencilsZ/pseuds/DiamondPencilsZ
Summary: After finding an injured werewolf, Ayaka offers him aid and comfort.
Relationships: Ichinose Tokiya/Original Female Character(s), Tokiya/Ayaka
Series: Life Of A Strawberry Hairstylist [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855726





	Let Me Look After You

**Author's Note:**

> Let's just say Picrew inspired this little ficlet.
> 
> Link to the Picrew game: https://picrew.me/image_maker/208041

As Ayaka quietly opened the door to her bedroom, she timidly stared upon the strange man calmly sleeping in her bed. To think that this happened so suddenly in one day like a fever dream almost.

It’s not every day that one runs into an injured wolf while doing some vegetable harvesting in their garden. Not to mention, the wolf can transform into a human-well, a human with large wolf-like ears and a fluffy tail, that is.

As the saying “lone wolf” goes, the man, who went by the name Tokiya, refused any assistance from the light-haired woman. But, he had no choice but to receive it due to how serious the injuries were.

Ayaka was quite embarrassed as she tended to his wounds, but she kept her focus before she ended up making things worse. Afterward, she prepared him a hearty meal and allowed him to rest in her bed. Perhaps, it was a bit much to offer a stranger such luxuries, but it was the hospitable thing to do after all.

While the wolfman was making himself at home, Ayaka headed out of her little cottage to finish up her afternoon errands. Once she arrived back home, Ayaka was quite surprised to find clean dishes in the dish rack. She wasn’t expecting him to be such a well-mannered guest.

But she just brushed it off and got herself something to eat.

A bigger surprise came to her upon seeing Tokiya sound asleep in her bed. She was quite shocked to learn that he stayed there for the rest of the day. Her bed must be comfortable, then.

Seeing as how nighttime was approaching, Ayaka headed to the bathroom to brush her teeth, shower, and get dressed in her nightly attire.

She quietly tiptoed to the bedside nightstand, pulled out a scrunchie, and tied her pink curly locks into a ponytail. Besides, she didn’t want them to spread all over Tokiya’s face and eventually disrupt his sleep.

As she shyly crawled into the bed and draped on the covers, Ayaka couldn’t help but gaze at the wolfman quietly snoozing next to her. She had to admit that he looked quite adorable. However, she was also afraid of what would happen once he awoke.

Regardless, she reached out and gently cupped his cheek with one hand and lightly rubbed his head with the other.

“You poor thing. I’m sorry I wasn’t able to do much, but I do hope that you’ll get better.”, Ayaka quietly whispered.

She then suddenly felt Tokiya nuzzling against her warm hand. He then slowly opened his eyes and stared into her soft, doe-like eyes.

“What’s this?” he lightly chuckled. “I wasn’t expecting to have company with me tonight.”

The young woman’s cheeks flushed red. “O-oh, s-sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you up.”

“Well, you should be glad that I’m in a good mood now. Because if I weren’t, I would’ve pounced on you. Then again, I wouldn’t since you’re too cute to devour.”

"H-how can make jokes at a time like this? You're hurt!"

“Hehe, it’s so adorable seeing so concerned about a total stranger. Besides, with you being here, I can feel the wounds starting to heal much quicker. Could it possible that you could be my savior?”

Ayaka blushed even more at that sentiment. She often got praised for her knowledge of first aid and herbalism, but she never really considered herself to be a “genius” like the others praised her to be. Nonetheless, a “savior.”

She then lightly gasped as Tokiya grabbed both her hands with his stronger ones and squeezed them tightly.

"If I may be honest if you, Hanamori-san, I'm honestly glad that we crossed paths. I know our meeting was quite a shock to you, but I probably would've been gone already if you didn't come to my aid. You must allow me to repay you for your kindness and hospitality."

Even though the room was pitch dark, the wolfman could still make out the maiden's bright red cheeks. He chuckled again as he lightly kissed her fingertips and then gently pulled her closer to him. As Ayaka embraced his warm body, she soon felt her eyes begin to droop. She quietly listened to his soothing heartbeat, Tokiya's promise fresh in the back of her mind.

"I'll...be awaiting that day then.", Ayaka quietly muttered as she finally drifted off to sleep in Tokiya's arms.


End file.
